The Long Way Home
by Cameron Girl
Summary: New Summary, same story. Chakotay and Janeway finally find eachother and are now married. But now Kathryn has gone missing and is presumed dead. However new information is found, will Chakotay be able to find and rescue his true love!?!
1. Old Friends

Okay guys this is just the beginning... I promise. I have this whole story planed out. So please please please R&R if I get just one review I'll right the next part. Oh and by the way I don't own Voyager or any of the characters... those belong to Paramount. Enjoy!  
  
The Long Way Home  
  
Chakotay sat at the front of the empty church, his head in his hands. His mind numb from the events of the past few days. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't think at all really. His world was gone. When her life ended so did his. Now he was just a shell of the man he was. Nothing could lift him up anymore. His spirit was dead.  
  
"Captain Chakotay..." Said a firm female voice behind him.  
  
He turned around and there stood Seven. A woman he had hurt deeply in the past. A woman who hadn't talked to in five years. He wondered what she wanted. "Seven, I... I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
She paused in one of her usual ways before she answered. "Admiral Janeway, she was a good woman, who helped me regain my humanity. I felt it was the right thing to do. To be here for her, for the rest of the Voyager family... even you. I know you loved her. I know you never meant to hurt me, we never would have worked out, because you did love her. I know you made her happy in last five years of her life."  
  
Her words touched him. "Thank you Seven, I needed to hear that."  
  
"Please, don't call me Seven anymore, I go by Annika now."  
  
He looked at her surprised  
  
"A lot has happened in the five years, I haven't seen you."  
  
He nodded his head and in a hollow voice said, "We should get together for a cup of..." His voice faltered before he could finish. It was just one of those things you say to people, get together for coffee, it was something he and Kathryn always joked about. His mind wandered back to time the joke started.  
  
  
  
Chakotay was away on his first mission as a captain of a Star Ship. He missed his wife with a passion. Starfleet had barely let them have their honeymoon when they called the both of them away, again. They knew their lives together would be full of this, long periods away from each other, but they loved each other so much that they knew they could stand it.  
  
Chakotay was in bed, he restless and not able to sleep without his wife next to him. Even though he loved being an officer in Starfleet he cursed it for taking him away from his Kathryn. He just stared at the ceiling and wondered if Kathryn was having just as much trouble sleeping as he was.  
  
Just then the his commbadge beeped. "Commander Kim to Captain Chakotay."  
  
"I'm here Harry, what's wrong." Chakotay said to his First Officer.  
  
"Nothing wrong Chakotay, subspace message from a certain Admiral insisting she talk to you."  
  
Chakotay smiled. "Put her through Harry."  
  
Chakotay stood up quickly and walked to his consul, to be greeted by his beautiful redheaded wife. "Hello Admiral, shouldn't you be in bed."  
  
She gave him one of her dazzling smiles, "I couldn't sleep, from what I see my husband isn't either. I was half hoping you wouldn't be asleep so I wouldn't wake you."  
  
He too smiled, "Looks like you got your wish. I couldn't sleep without you by my side. I can't wait until the end of this mission, so I can see you again Kathryn."  
  
Her small mouth formed a frown. "That's what I needed to talk to you about Chakotay. Starfleet has decided to send me away with Enterprise for an extended trip to Bajor. New negotiations with the Bajorans and apparently they asked for me personally."  
  
"What? They're going to take my Kathryn away from me again... for how long?"  
  
"Indefinitely. I leave two days from now, I most likely won't be here when you get back. I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled a little to reassure her. "So is this how it's going to be like for the rest of our lives?"  
  
She joked with him slightly. "When I get back we should get together and have a cup of coffee just like old friends."  
  
"You know I can't stand the bitter taste of coffee and besides I would hope I would get more than some sort of beverage, after all we're more than just old friends." Chakotay teased.  
  
Kathryn smiled, "You got it love." Then she frowned again. "I miss you so much Chakotay. I just wish I could be there with you now. After come back from Bajor I'm going to put in to a transfer to the Academy, I can stay home then and play the good wife, while you go galavanting around the galaxy."  
  
He had been giving this much thought as well, he hated being away from her for so long a time. He too had thought about giving up his commission in favor of teaching at the Academy. "How about I join you at the Academy? I hear they need a new anthropology teacher. That's right up my ally."  
  
She looked up at him, the surprise evident in her eyes. "But I thought you wanted to do a little more exploring of the Alpha quadrant and playing police man."  
  
"I did, and now that I have I realized that it just isn't the same without you by my side."  
  
"Starfleet might get kind of upset, after all you fought to get a deep space commission."  
  
"Oh I don't think they'll mind. After all my wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, wife the admiral will be happy to have me more to herself."  
  
Smiling Kathryn said, "Why do I get the feeling you want something from me Chakotay?"  
  
"Because I do. I think Harry is ready to be promoted, and maybe even Captain this vessel himself. I was wondering if you could maybe pull a few strings and... you know..."  
  
"Hey if it means I'd get to spend more time with you then I'd do anything." She gets a hint of a motherly look in her eyes. "So you finally think Harry is ready to captain. I always knew he'd make it this far somehow. I can still remember when I first met him, he was standing so stiffly at attention I thought he was going to sprain something."  
  
"He has grown up a lot Kathryn. You have to give him that."  
  
"Oh yes, 7 years in the Delta Quadrant, plus him serving under you as a first officer will do that to a wide eyed youth."  
  
"You know it's been a long time since he's been a wide eyed youth."  
  
Laughing a little, "Oh don't remind me, I already feel old."  
  
"You're not old Kathryn, far from it. And even if you were you'd be the most beautiful old person in the quadrant." Again joking with him, "Oh only in the Quadrant Chakotay. I see how it is."  
  
He smiled a little. "You know what I mean." Then he yawned slightly, but he raised his hand to his mouth to try and hide it.  
  
However Kathryn noticed. "You're tired Chakotay, you should try to get some rest. I'll talk to you soon I promise. And hopefully soon we'll be together again."  
  
He nodded and smiled at her again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." And with that she leaned over and ended the communication.  
  
  
  
"Chakotay," B'Elanna Torres was trying to shake him away from his day dream. Annika was standing next to her, a worried look on her face. "Chakotay."  
  
He blinked his eyes and came back to the present. Ending the memory that happened not so many years ago. "B'Elanna, hello, thank you for coming." He looked over her shoulder and saw Tom holding their daughter in his arms. "Thank you both for being here... Kath... she would be happy to see the two of you here and looking so happy." He closed his eyes again for fear that the tears that he had been holding back would come.  
  
"How are you doing Chakotay?" Asked B'Elanna.  
  
"I... I'm as well as can be expected."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" This was Tom.  
  
Chakotay smiled a ghost of his former beautiful smile. "No, I don't think so, but thank you... thank you for asking. You're all..." He looked at the there of them and then stopped on Annika. "All, of you are great friends." 


	2. Her Favorite Cup

Once again I don't own the characters but I do own the plot.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It had been one month since she had gone missing, one week since they decided to persume her dead, and one day since her memorial service. And Chakotay had been lost since day one. Sleep was almost nonexistant with him. The little he did get, was full of dreams of her, not just normal dreams but nightmeres. They were of her death and she was all alone and scared and there was nothing he could do. He was helpless.   
  
It was after these dreams that he wandered aimlessly around their appartment. He would pick up various objects, remembering what they had meant to him... or more importantly to her. Or he would just sit and stare out the window, asking himself why. Why was she taken from him? Why couldn't he join her? It didn't make sense to him that he was here and she was gone.   
  
Tonight, he just sat in the chair. Next to him was a table, and on that table was her favorite coffee mug. The same one she had from her time on Voyager, she never gave it up. She must have left it on the table in a rush. He remembered how late she was getting to her transport. Star Fleet had called her away on some 'top-secret mission.' A mission she would never return from. Damn Star Fleet, for taking his family away a second time. He had no one left, except for the rest of Voyager's crew and even then that family was incomplete. All of them at different places around the galaxy... none of them together anymore.   
  
He picked up the mug, that he never found the time to clean up. She had this cup since her days on Voyager, it never stopped being her favorite. He just stared at, by just looking at it the emotions just overtook him and the tears came. The tears of the past month that he had been holding back came flooding through now. All because of a silly coffee cup.  
  
"No," he thought to himself, "Not the coffee cup, but the memories it brings back."  
  
Again he was taken back to the past, to the most important moment in his life.  
  
Kathryn was in her ready room. She stood looking out the window, as usual a cup of coffee in her hand. She was feeling oddly empty, not at all what she expected when she returned to the Alpha Quadrant. She supposed the shock was still there, after all they only arrived home 20 minutes ago. She was sure that after the shock disappeared, the excitement would settle in. But in the back of her mind she knew that wasn't the case. The emptiness was caused by something else entirely. And Kathryn knew exactly what it was.  
  
Admiral Janeway, the woman Kathryn would never become, had told her something that left her more unsettled then she cared to admit. Chakotay would marry Seven of Nine. She should've known that she couldn't ask him to wait forever. Over the last year she had been pushing him further and further away. And now she had pushed him into the arms of another woman. She knew he deserved happiness and while she was the captain, she couldn't give him what he needed. Still, she couldn't help but feel saddened by this, or what could've been.  
  
"Captain, I rang the chime but you didn't answer, I hope I didn't intrude.."  
  
She knew that voice. And she cringed a little at the informal way he addressed her. It was usualy Kathryn when they were alone. She recoverd quickly and turned around to look at him. "Of course not, Commander, what can I help you with?"  
  
He looked at her, "Captain..." This time he realized his mistake. "Kathryn, I just wanted to see how you were, you left the bridge awfully quick." He smiled a little trying to make things lighter. "Is the Alpha Quadrant not agreeing with you?"  
  
He stepped closer to her, and looked in her eyes. He could see that she was hurting. But why, he didn't know. He couldn't even begin to understand what was going on in her head. Their friendship and been deteriorating slowly, and it hurt him more than he cared to admit, that he didn't know her enough anymore to know what she was feeling. "Kathryn, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked down, knowing she she couldn't lie to him. "I know... I know about you and Seven."  
  
He was taken back a bit. Seven and him had decided not to let anyone know about the two of them just yet. "I, don't understand, how could you..." He thought about it a second. "Of course, the Admiral."  
  
Kathryn just nodded.  
  
He didn't understand why this made her so upset. It wasn't like she cared for him in the way he had cared for her for so many years. He had just recently given up the idea of him and her together. It wasn't fair for her to be feeling badly about his relationship with Seven. "I don't understand, Kathryn..."  
  
"When were you going to tell me Chakotay?"  
  
"Seven and I, we decided to keep it to ourselves for the time being."  
  
"Even me? I thought we had a better friendship than that Chakotay."  
  
He started to get angry now. "When was I supposed to tell you? When you were busy pushing me away? When everythying else seemed more important to you than spending a little time with me. That's not what friends do. This past year our friendship as been going slowly downhill."  
  
She looked up sharply at him, giving him that glare that some of the junior officers were scared of. "I wasn't pushing you away, I was doing job. My first responsibility is to my crew and my ship. I'm sorry if it seemed like I couldn't find the time to spend with you. But in all honesty Chakotay, you are my best friend and I never thought any differently."  
  
"I've always felt that way too, up until recently. I wanted to tell you Kathryn. I really wanted to, but I didn't know how?"  
  
"Have I really become that unreachable?"  
  
They both seemed to have calm down a bit and Chakotay took this chance to sit down. Things were running through his head, that he couldn't quit grasp. "No, it's just... I guess I didn't know how you would react, or how I would react..."  
  
"I guess, I really didn't know how I would react either."  
  
He looked up at her. "React to what?"  
  
"React to you... you finding someone else, I guess."  
  
"Someone else? What do you mean?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing after all this time, he had to be sure he wasn't jumping to conclusians.  
  
"You choosing to spend your life," She paused for a long moment. "with someone who wasn't..." She was finding this to be increasingly difficult.  
  
In a soft gentle voice, he said to her, "Kathryn, go on."  
  
"Who wasn't me Chakotay, who wasn't me." She turned around, to look out into space again. She couldn't believe the revelation she just made, not only to him but to herself. After all this time she admitted to the both of them her feelings for him. She was such a fool to wait so long, to do this to him now. Now that he was happy with Seven. She wasn't being fair to him. She looked down at her hands again, but she didn't turn around to look at him. "Oh, god, I can't believe I just said something like that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Just forget I said it, I... don't know what got into me."  
  
After his initial shock of what she had said pass through him and she started talking again he stood up. His heart was soring, she finally had told him everything he wanted to hear. He didn't even realize that was his hearts deepest wish, that she loved him back in the way he would always love her. Everything else didn't matter in that one moment. He walked over to her not even listening to her ramble on about something. He gently turned her around. He placed his index finger on her lips. "Shhh. I don't want to hear it. I've heard enough." He looked closely into her eyes. He could see the fear, embarrassement, and hurt, but he also saw the love. The love she had for him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too Kathryn."  
  
And suddently Chakotay was no longer on Voyager. He was back in his empty appartment, alone. His memory was over and now it was just him. No more Kathryn, all he had now was the memories. Those weren't enough, nothing would be enough. Only his Kathryn would be enough.  
  
He wiped his eyes dry, he had to be strong, Kathryn would want that. He stood up and was about to walk to the kitchen to put the coffee mug away when his door chime rang. It was much to late to be a social call. Something must be wrong. He didn't know if he could take anymore bad news. He sighed and put the cup down. Then walked over to the door to let in whoever it was.  
  
Chokotay was surprised, "Tom? What are you doing here so late?"  
  
Tom Paris didn't wait to be invited in he just walked into the apartment. "Chaoday, I found something out that you should know."  
  
To Be Coninued... 


	3. His Spirit Rekindled

First off I just want to say that the stupidest type-o award goes to me Cameron Girl... for misspelling Chakotay's name in the last part of chapter 2. :)  
  
Second I just wanted to tell you all who have read and reviewed this so far, thank you for your support and all the positive feedback I've gotten. It's actually made me want to continue writing this story. You guys actually like it!  
  
Third... guess what I don't own the characters but the plot belongs to me.  
  
  
  
  
His Spirit Rekindled  
  
  
  
"Tom, what has got you in such a state, do you realize how late its. Does B'elanna know you're here." Chakotay watched Tom walk restlessly around the living room. It was almost as if he couldn't stay still, it seemed as if he was anxious to get something done.  
  
"B'elanna insisted that I come. I mean I probably would've come anyways but... as soon as I told her first thought was to get the information to you as soon as possible. Of course we have to do somethine immediately. We'll probobably want to tell some of the others. Harry is still probably at Mars. His ship is getting a refit after all. Tuvok might be a little harder, he had something to worry about on Vulcan or so he said at the memorial service. Everyone else should be notified, from Voyager I mean. I don't know how my father can help, but I'll ask him what he's willing to do." Tom now seemed to be rambling, it was more as if he was talking to himself than to Chakotay.   
  
"Tom," Chakotay finally said firmly, "Are you going to explain yourself or am I going to have to order it out of you?"  
  
Tom looked at Chakotay and stopped in midpace. "I'm sorry, I'm still in shock from this news myself." Tom sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, he waited a moment trying to think about how to tell Chakotay what he knew. "I don't even begin to know where to begin."  
  
Chakotay took a seat on the chair across from Tom. "Well, I always find that starting from the beginning does help."  
  
Tom looked up, his blue eyes were sparkling as they always were when he was up to something. "You do have a point Captain. Now I do suppose the beginning would be a good place to start." And with that he started in on his story.  
  
"It started when we had dinner early yesterday evening with my parents. They were excited to see us and there five year old grand daughter. It has been awhile since we had found time to spend with them. And sadly as it may seem, the..." He paused for a moment he didn't know exactly how to express himself just yet. "untimely, er... death of... um... Admiral Janeway has given us an excuse to um... spend some time with my mother and father. We originally decided were were going to spend two weeks at their house, but now I think our plans may change."  
  
Chakotay became suddenly still at Tom's short speech. He knew Tom didn't mean to sound disrespectful, but what he had said still stung him deeply. He needed not another reminder that his wife, his family, was dead. He, without meaning to, snapped at Tom. "Please get to the point Tom, I am tired. I need my rest."  
  
Tom went on without noticing Chakotay's reaction. "Anyways, The Admiral," He said referring to his father, "Did something very strange, he brought up Starfleet, right in the middle of dinner. He vary rarely did anything like that, he strictly kept work at work. But there we were right in the middle of desert when..."  
  
  
  
  
"You know Tom," Admiral Owen Paris sighed, "Some times I just don't understand how Starfleet runs things."  
  
"What do you mean dad?" Said Tom taking a bite of his mothers homemade (not replicated) apple pie.  
  
"Well, for instance, take their Top Secret documents. They go through this whole process where you have to have certain access codes and what not and only certain people can see certain parts of certain documents. If you ask me sometimes it's just a big waste of time." He held his hands up when B'Elanna was about to say something. "Yes, yes I know, it's all in the name of security but..." At this next part he looked pointedly at Tom as if there was some hidden meaning in his words. "It seems all for nought because these people with top security access codes, namely Admirals, could you know, accidently leave these Top Secret documents out on their desks at home where anyone can look at them. It blows my mind that things like that could even happen, even after all the security precautions."  
  
Tom looked up from his pie. "Is this becoming a problem in Starfleet Dad?"  
  
With a twinkle in that admirals eye he responded, "Oh no, it's just something I've been thinking about. I just had the mind to voice it right now."  
  
With that the family went back to their casual discussion of Miral and how fast she seemed to be growing up. It wasn't until later that night when B'Elanna, who had seemed to put two and two together that the Admiral might be hinting at something with his strange talk of top secret documents.  
  
B'Elanna was getting ready for bed as Tom sat reading some adventure novel on a PADD. "You know Tom, that was a pretty interesting topic your father brought up at dinner tonight."  
  
Not looking up from his novel. "Yeah, I don't know why but the whole thing seemed to upset him. If you ask me it is kind of a strange thing to be angry about. I don't even know where he came up with such a thing."  
  
B'Elanna rolled her eyes as she sat down in bed next to him, picking up her own PADD (A klingon romance novel.), "Honestly flyboy, I think your head has become thicker in your old age. Couldn't you tell that your father was trying to tell you something?"  
  
This got his attention and he looked up from what he was reading, "Oh and just what is it that you think he was trying to tell me?"  
  
"To go downstairs and look on his desk for some top secret document."  
  
"Why would he do that? It's not like I have any particular interest in any of the top secret business Starfleet might have."  
  
"Well your father thinks that you might."  
  
Tom looked at his wife. "Fine, would you like me to go down there and look to see if he haphazardly left any secret documents on his desk."  
  
"Yes I would, and don't pretend to look all innocent Tom, I know you better than that. Now that I've put this in your head, you're kind of interested in what secret your father might want to share with you."  
  
Tom stood up and was putting on his bathrobe and tried to lie to his wife. "No, I'm not interested. I don't think my father was giving me a secret message to go rummaging around in his office, I just want to prove you wrong."   
  
But in truth, in his mind B'Elanna had a point. His father never brought up anything, even off handedly that wasn't important. His father must have used his little speech at dinner as a screen. He wanted Tom to know some Starfleet secret, but he was odviously under orders to keep it quiet. But he couldn't help it if his son Tom had 'accidently' found the certain files that were supposed to be kept under wraps. His father was subtly telling him to go look on his desk, so that maybe he could find something that might interest him.  
  
Tom slowly made his way to his fathers office. He mad certain to keep quiet. He didn't want to answer any questions. It would prove to be rather embarassing if his father was not sending him a message to go rummaging around in his office. When he made it to the office he made a beeline for the desk. He could tell that here were several PADDs arranged on the desk. He quickly started to make his way through them. Mostly they were meaningless science reports from different parts of the quadrant. And then he found the one his father wanted him to find. He quickly looked around the room to see if anyone happened to be watching him, then looked back down at the PADD.  
  
He began to read, what appeared to be personal notes from another admiral to his father.  
  
'Title: Admiral Janeway  
  
It went on to give the various star dates that different entries had been recorded.  
  
Admiral Paris,  
  
Admiral Janeway has promptly arrived on the USS Milwaukee and her and the crew are now ready to start their mission. They have been ordered to investigate an anomally on the the edge of the Delta Quadrant. The suspected origin of this yet unknown anomally is Borg. Which might come somewhat as a shock seeing as the Borg have been very quiet in the past five years. It seems that they have recovered the loose of one of their Transwarp hubs. Admiral Janeway had willingly accepted this mission and was definitly our first and best choice as she has had many dealings with the Borg. However we have yet to assertain if this is indeed Borg related. At persent we think it best to keep this mission top secret until we have more information.  
  
Sincerely.  
  
Admiral Johanson  
  
  
Admiral Paris,  
  
It now seems that our fears have not been in vain. The USS Milwaukee has failed to report at their schedualed time. We fear that it has been lost. We are now attempting to send out more ships in order to investigate what might have happened the the Milwaukee. But our hopes are fading. I fear we may have lost a very fine Admiral. I know that you were always close to the Admiral and her family, and I know this is hard but would you be willing to tell Captain Chakotay that his wife has gone missing. I feel it would be easier on him if a friend had told him instead of someone he barely knew.  
  
Admiral Johanson  
  
  
Admiral Paris,  
  
It has now been three weeks since we lost the Milwaukee. The ships we sent to the sector where she disappeared could find no trace of lost ship or of the strange anomally that was mentioned before. However close to the area there have been Borg sightings and other evidence that the Borg may once again be active in our quadrant. I know you know most of this but I can't help repeating it, all of this is to remain confidential. If the press got hold of anything the quadrant would be in an uproar. Starfleet has now decided to call off the search for Admiral Janeway and the crew of the Milwaukee. We feel, and I know you will agree that she as well as the Milwaukee have been assimilated. Therefore she is lost to us and must be considered dead. I know that this is hard news to bare, my deepest sympathies.  
  
Admiral Johanson.'  
  
Tom read the last letter with great care. They had no proof that Janeway was dead and they only thought she was assimilated. There was no hard proof of either. It was a long shot but his former captain could be alive. Even if she had been assimilated and was now a borg drone there was still hope for her. They had brought Seven back to humanity. Plus he could think of some other instances where people were saved from the Borg, Captain Jean-Luc Picard namely. All they had to do was find her. And even then he know how silly that sounded, but it was still a thought he couldn't let go of.  
  
He quickly jumped up and ran to the bedroom his wife and him were sharing. He burst through the door. "They have no proof that she's dead... they only think that she's been assimilated by the Borg. There is still a chance that she's alive!"  
  
B'Elanna looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Who, Admiral Janeway?"  
  
Tom nodded his head vigoriously. "I know it sounds crazy but I thik my father wanted me to find this so maybe I could go to Chakotay and maybe then we could start to look for her."  
  
"Tom, do you know how rediculous that sounds? Hunting for one woman among millions of borg? That almost seems impossible."  
  
"Almost impossible... but not completely so. There is a small chance and I think and I know Chakotay would grasp at it if it meant that his Kathryn would still be alive."  
  
"Why do you think he would go looking for a needle in a haystack?" B'Elanna knew that answer but he wanted to hear him say it.  
  
"If it was you who was gone, I would."  
  
"Then you must go to him tonight, tell him all you learned. Then let me know right away his decision. He's not in this alone, I'm sure a lot of other people are going to want to help as well. I think we'll have a lot of work to do before the night is over."  
  
And that is wear Tom ended his story. He looked at Chakotay to see his reaction. Chakotay was just staring at Tom and in those few minutes Chakotay's eyes became bright again. There was a chance that his love was still alive, in danger but alive. He would not let her suffer anymore than she had to, he would come to her rescue again. And with that his spirit was once again rekindled.  
  
  
To be Continued:  
  
  
  
Okay... so this chapter isn't that strong, but I wanted the story to get underway. And of course Janeway is alive...I couldn't keep my favorite captain dead for long. Don't worry I'll have more romantic memories from Chakotay and Janeway in the next chapter and soon we'll get to see the rest of the old crew. Ooo and by the way... just because the Borg were mentioned... doesn't mean that there is going to be Borg.... :) don't be too harsh with the reviews... like I said this chapter is just to get the story underway. 


	4. Of Happier Times

Hi everyone. Wow it took a while to get this one written. But I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the other ones. I want to thank you all for the great reviews. I hope you like this part. Oh yeah and a special thanks to tjmorena, for kind of hinting that my other summery wasn't good cuz it said that Janeway was dead. So I changed, I hope to get more readers for it.  
  
Once again, I do not own the characters but I DO own the story.  
  
Oh yes and shameless plug time. If you guys like my writing my friend, who's pen name is Raktael is a great writer. I suggest you give some of his stories a try!  
  
Now on to my story.  
  
  
  
Of Happier Times  
  
  
Her sleep was restless and uncomfortable. Everytime she closed her eyes she could see people from her past. Sometimes they would flash slowly and others at breakneck speed making her dizzy and sick. On this night it happened to be the later. Her father, her mother, her sister, Justin, Mark, Chakotay, and many more from her Voyager family. They all flashed before her eyes in a matter of seconds. The dizziness soon took over. She sat up quickly in her modest cot and just made it, to a waste dispenser before throwing up.  
  
Kathryn Janeway's knees buckled and she fell to the cold floor and leaned against the wall. She could feel, what could only be warp engines, racing to an unknown destination. This had been the way of it for almost a month now, if her calculations were correct. She thought it was almost a month ago since the USS Milwaukee was attacked and hijacked. And after all that herself and the crew were transferred to yet another ship, where they were kept prisoner.  
  
She looked slowly around the small room that was her cell. As far as cells go this one was rather comfortable. She was alone, there was a semi-comfortable cot and very small bathroom. She shivered a little and went over the last month in her mind. She had done that a lot since being forced into her new home. She had nothing else to do.  
  
Starfleet had sent her and the Milwaukee to investigate possible Borg activity near the Delta Quadrant. When they got their they found no evidence of any Borg activity, and were promptly attacked by another foe. Who or what that foe was she could not tell. And before she knew what was happening she was escorted to her new home. That meant Starfleet had been mislead, someone had gone out of their way to get a starship out this far. She didn't have any idea who would do that, or if Starfleet had even figured it out. For all she knew they didn't even know that the Milwaukee was missing or that it's crew had been taken captive. Maybe they thought that the Borg had gotten a hold of the Milwaukee and all the crew assmilated.   
  
And then just like every other night, she thought of Chakotay and what must be going through his mind. She knew he must be hurting and his sorrow great. Would he ever know what had happened to her? Did he know how much she loved him? Had he given up on her? No, Chakotay wouldn't do that, she knew he wouldn't. He didn't when she was on the Fire Ship, he came and he found her then. Would he be able to do it again? Of course he would, he would save her yet again. She had no doubt in this or in him.  
  
She didn't even have a doubt on her wedding day, what was it... two years ago. Most brides, had some wedding day jitters. But she never questioned her love for him or his love for her. There was a ghost of a smile on her face as she remembered that day, the day the two of them became one.  
  
They were both dressed in their Starfleet dress uniforms. The guest list was small, nothing like her sister's wedding. Of course her mother and her sister's family was their. Then of course their Voyager family with the exception of Neelix and Seven. Reg and Admiral Paris and his wife were also there. But that was it. And that felt right. Only the people closest to Chakotay and Kathryn.   
  
Oh, Kathryn was nervous, but only because she was afraid she would not remember the vows she had written up a week before. Or that she would trip and fall on her way to meet Chakotay. But of course she kept her cool, no one could tell that she had any nervousness in her.  
  
Most of the ceremony was a blur, as most weddings were, people spend so much planning it and then it is over in one day. But she did remember the way he looked, his sparkling eyes, his wide smile. She fell in love with him more and more each day. She also remembered the exchanging of the vows. They had both written their own, she memorized every word of both of their speeches. She closed her eyes and thought of this time, and the memory was vivid, it was almost as if she was their again.  
  
"My dearest Kathryn," Chakotay started. "How can I put into words what I feel for you. I remember the day I first met you about 10 years ago, and I knew then and there that you were special. You had this incredible will to survive and to make sure that everyone of your crew survived, even those of us who weren't officially part of your crew. And as the years went by, I grew to love and respect you. First as a captain, then as a friend and finally as a woman." He smiled a little at her. "Even though I have to admit that loving you as a woman was a whole lot nicer." And then he became serious again. "But I promise that I will always love you. Never will I stop. You are my world, my universe and now one with my soul. I would follow you back to the Delta quadrant and back. As long as we were together, it wouldn't matter. I will never forsake you, I would never leave you. I will do my best to make you happy, as happy as I know you will make me. I am now and forever more your husband."  
  
Kathryn just looked at him for a moment. Her eyes seemed to be somewhat watery. This man before her, the man who would be her husband, was amazing. She didn't know who she would be without him. Then she herself started into the vows she had written. "My angry warrior, how that title doesn't suit you anymore. You have changed so much in the time that I've known you. You were the best first officer I could've asked for. Who would have ever thought that when you agreed to the job, that I had met my soul mate. Fate brought us to the Delta quadrant I believe, and fate brought us together. We balance each other perfectly. I know that things will be hard at times, but we've been through some hard times already, and our love has never broken. Nor will it ever. My heart is now yours, and our lives are now one. I will stay by your side through good times and bad. I will never forsake you. I will guide you back if you ever lose your way as I know you will do for me. I love you Chakotay, and on this day I happily become your wife."  
  
  
The swooshing of a door opening pulled her out of her thoughts of a happier time. She looked up to see who had come into her cell. Her mouth dropped open to see who it was standing before her. She couldn't even speak.  
  
"Well, Admiral, I suppose you are wondering what I'm doing here. Or better yet, what are you doing here. Am I wrong?" Asked Admiral Johanson.  
  
TBC  
  
  
AHHH the plot thickens. Short but sweet and more to come soon. Promise 


	5. Family Reunion

Hiya guys, another installment of The Long Way Home, just for your pleasure. Now I hope you weren't actually going to expect me to reveal what Admiral Johanson has to do with all of this. I have to keep you guys hooked some how!  
  
Oo, and if you guys like Enterprise and the whole Hoshi/Reed situation, I've started another story in the Enterprise category!   
  
Okay I don't own the characters, but I do own the story.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Family Reunion  
  
  
"Okay, Tom, this had better be good. Why are you calling me so late at night?" Said a very tired looking Harry Kim. It was obvious that he was in bed, when Tom had put in the call. He had on a plain white tee-shirt and his hair was messed. He looked at Tom waiting to hear his very good explanation.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed, Captain Kim." He looked over at someone who, Harry couldn't see on the screen. It seemed as if he was waiting for approval to go ahead. Then he looked back at Harry. "It looks like Admiral Janeway isn't dead."  
  
Harry balked at the idea, their Captain wasn't dead? That just couldn't be possible. He had seen the official report, it said that Admiral Janeway was missing and presumed dead. There was no evidence to support that she was alive. Apparently Starfleet had made a very thorough investigation, headed by none other than Admiral Johanson. "How... how is that possible Tom.  
  
"I'd rather tell you face to face, you never know who might be tapping into our conversations." Chakotay said this as he made himself appear over the shoulder of Tom Paris. "How long are you going to be on Mars?"  
  
"I have about another 48 hours left until the ship is ready. Why?"  
  
"I think Tom and I should probably pay you a visit."  
  
"And me," Said a woman in the background, a woman that could only be B'Elanna. Tom looked over at her a bit surprised.   
  
Harry could tell that Tom Paris didn't exactly like the idea of his wife going along with them. "Alright, Chakotay, when can I be expecting..." He paused a moment, he was about to say 'the three of you.' He knew that B'Elanna was going to win this fight, but he didn't want to make Paris angry. "when can I be expecting you?"  
  
Chakotay answered, "We'll be there tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then."   
  
Chakotay nodded once and then leaned over to shut down the comm. He looked down at Tom and then looked over to B'Elanna, who had come over to Chakotay's living quarters, not long after Tom had told Chakotay his news. Chakotay, saw that look in B'Elanna's eyes, it meant that Tom would not be winning this fight.  
  
"I don't think you should go B'Elanna." Tom protested.  
  
"And why is that?"  
"Well, for one we don't know, where we'll be heading after we talk to Harry."  
  
"Which is exactly why I'm going to go."  
  
"Look, B'Elanna, this could prove to be dangerous. We could be facing the Borg."  
  
B'Elanna almost laughed. "Tom, how many times have we faced the Borg when we were on Voyager. How many countless other times have we faced death? Really, Tom, you're going to have to come up with a better excuse then that as to why you don't want me to come along."  
  
"It's different now, we have a daughter."  
  
"And she'll be perfectly safe with your parents." Tom seemed about to say something, but B'Elanna stopped him. "Look, she was my Captain too. Not just my captain but also family. I owe it to her to go out and look for her with you two. I know I'm not the only one who's going to feel that way. If the Borg took Janeway, then they took one of our own. Just like Chakotay, I will not stop until we get her back."  
  
Tom sat there speechless for a moment. Chakotay just watched the two of them in silence for a moment or two. Then finally he spoke up. "She's right Tom, we shouldn't make her stay behind, we all cared... care about Kathryn."  
  
Everyone remained quiet. Tom knew that with the both of them working together he would never win. He also knew that Chakotay was right, B'Elanna cared about the Admiral. She, as well as any of the Voyager crew, had a right to search for their missing family member. He sighed in resignation, "you're both right." Then he looked at Chakotay, "who do we call next?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope this is important." Complained Voyager's former EMH as Chakotay let him in.  
  
Tom looked up at the hologram. "What do you care doctor, it isn't as if you need sleep."  
  
"It's the principle of the matter, you don't just call someone late at night and request them to meet at Chakotay's house immediately. Unless of course there is a medical emergency. Is everyone alright?"  
  
"No, there is no medical emergency." Chakotay held his hands up when the doctor looked like he was about to complain even further. "But why we've asked you here is of equal importance. We'll start just as soon as Seven, err... Annika arrives."  
  
The doctor looked up and there appeared to be hope (if that was possible for a hologram) in his eyes. Annika is going to be here? Tonight?"  
  
Chakotay nodded his head slowly. "She should be here shortly." And almost as if on cue the chime rang. The Doctor looked over at the door expectantly, hoping to see Annika.  
  
Annika stepped slowly into room. She greeted everyone one by one and then curiously looked over at Chakotay. "Captain, I am eager to know why it is you have summoned me here with such urgency."  
  
Chakotay, sighed slightly and motioned to everyone to sit down as he himself sat down in a chair. He looked over at Tom so he could tell the new comers the story about his father. He sat back, making himself comfortable. He knew this would probably be the last relaxing moment he would have in awhile.   
He closed his eyes as he remembered the last few relaxing moments he had with Kathryn before she left to go on that crazy mission having to do with the borg.  
  
  
  
They were in bed the night before she left. Kathryn was reading one of her books, and Chakotay just sat there watching her. He never grew tired of that. He practically had memorized ever move of her hand, every movement of her hair. He was amazed by the woman in bed next to him. He couldn't believe that she was his. When he could watch her no longer she moved slowly over to where she sat and kissed her neck softly to get her attention.  
  
She smiled slightly as she put the book down and looked at her husband. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I just wanted to get your attention."  
  
"Well you've got it Mr. Chakotay."  
  
"I was just thinking about how much I was going to miss you. I thought when we both took positions at the academy that they wouldn't take you away from me." Chakotay complained.  
  
"I know, but it you know how Starfleet can be sometimes. They think that this particular mission can only be handled with me helping out. There's nothing I can do, you know I can't go against Admiral Johanson's orders."  
  
"Have you tried begging?"  
  
Kathryn laughed while Chakotay grinned. He loved that sound. "I don't imagine that that will help?" She answered him.  
  
After a few seconds Chakotay seemed to grow more somber. "They still haven't told you what exactly this mission will be have they?"  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "They figure it would be best for me to receive the 'top secret' information when I board the Milwaukee tomorrow."  
  
"Just promise me you'll take care of yourself. Top secret usually means very dangerous."  
  
She smiled at him sincerely and then lifted one of her hands to his cheek, cupping it gently. Her love for him shown deeply in her eyes. "I spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant. I've faced the countless enemies Chakotay. I think whatever Starfleet is sending me I'll be safe. Besides, now I have someone to come home to. I won't let myself die. That's a promise Chakotay."  
  
He raised his hand to her face and caressed her forehead just slightly before he tucked a stray strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Good because I don't know what I would do with out you. I've spent far too much time without you. I want you in my arms forever Kathryn."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips and then pulled away. "That's something you don't have to worry about. Trust me, it took me a long time to find you too, I'm not about to ruin what we have by getting myself killed."  
  
He smiled softly and then leaned forward and kissed her again. He knew that she would somehow remain safe, and he would be with her again soon. But as he this was her last night sleeping in her own bed for a time, he wanted to spend a little quality time with his wife. And he wanted to do more than just talk. He pulled away from her for a moment. "Computer, turn off the lights." The computer did what was ordered and again he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
  
  
"Captain Chakotay," the Doctor said pulling him out of his thoughts. "What can we do to help?" he asked for both Annika and himself. After hearing the story the both knew that Chakotay had asked them here for help. They also became hopeful and their spirits lifted when the heard that there was a small possibility that Janeway was still alive.  
  
"You do realize though that the chances of finding her are very slim. It is possible that she could be back in the Delta Quadrant." Spoke up Annika.  
  
"But there is a chance, no matter how small."  
  
Annika nodded slowly, "I understand," in the past few years she had started to realize that if there was hope was a strong force, no matter how small. And everyone in this room had hope that Janeway was still alive. She would do everything to help find her. And then she repeated the Doctor's question. "What can we do?"  
  
Chakotay looked at the two of them. "We tried to get a hold of Tuvok on Vulcan. When we talked to his wife it said that he had been summoned away to Deep Space Nine, on a matter of some emergency."  
  
"And you would like us to go and see if we can find him?" Asked Annika.  
  
"Exactly," Chakotay answered. "I know him and Kathryn have been friends a very long time. He would want to know about this right away. And we don't want this, shall we say sensitive information, to be sent via subspace. Anyone could hack into it and find out we know. Which could be dangerous for Admiral Paris and ourselves."  
  
Annika nodded.  
  
"What about you three, what will you be doing?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"We're going to visit Harry, and depending on where he's going, maybe even hitch a ride with him." Said Tom.  
  
"I take it you'll be going to the last known place the Admiral was?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"Or as close as possible depending on if any other leads show up."  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
Then B'Elanna spoke up. "We've gotten the two of you passage on a commercial vessel to Bajor, I'm guessing that the two of you from there will be able to find a way to Deep Space Nine. We figure it would be an easier excuse to say you two are old friends who are just going on vacation together if someone asks too many questions."  
  
"That shouldn't be hard for the Doctor." Said Tom.  
  
The Doctor, having ignored what Mr. Paris said, exclaimed, "I always wanted to see Bajor. I'll have to remember my camera!"  
  
Tom just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay, I think that right now, what we all need to do is rest." Chakotay looked at the Doctor who was about to say something about how that wasn't possible for him but Chakotay stopped him, "Yes Doctor I know you can't 'rest', however I think you get my point. If anything just sit down and read. Kathryn has many books that you can choose from." Then he looked over at Tom and B'Elanna. "You two can have mine and Kathryn's room." Then to Annika, "There is a guest room down that hall," he motioned to it with his hand. "I'll stick to the couch."   
  
Everyone went to their respective places and the Doctor picked up a book and found a comfortable place to read. Soon everyone was resting comfortably and seemed to be content for the first time in a month.  
  
  
  
  
TBC... 


End file.
